For My Brother
by unforgiven666
Summary: A bunch of one-shots on the relations between Prussia and Germany. This time: What they do on Saturdays.
1. Rabbits

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><strong>For My Brother: Rabbits<strong>

**by Unforgiven666**

* * *

><p>Brown boots walked along the path, the wind kicking up a brown cloud after every step. A person in a blue coat and white hair silently humming to himself in tune with the clanking metal sword on his side. The forest swaying happily with the man returning from battle. After all, why wouldn't the forest be happy with the victory of his nation?<p>

A very modest looking house comes into view of the nation, and more importantly a little blond boy playing with a slingshot by a bush. The white haired man grinned mischievously and silently walked up behind the boy.

"Booo!" the man shouted when he was right behind the boy.

"AH!" Shouted the surprised boy turned around and released his slingshot at the man instead of his intended target.

"Kesese~ ouch," the man laughs as the pebble hits him; "Getting good at that are we?" The man laughs as he noggies the boy's head.

The rabbit in the bush startled by the noise, jumped out of the bush and ran fast away from the noise. The boy spots the rabbit running away, "Noooo, Brother why did you do that!" the blond pouts.

"Kesesese~" The man laughs picking up the pouting boy off the ground into the air spinning him; "Come on, is that how you greet the Brother you haven't seen in months?"

The boy laughing at his brothers antics, "No."

The albino puts the boy down, only to be tackled by the boy. "Welcome home, Brother." said the boy slightly muffled by the blue coat.

"There thats better," The man says hugging the boy. "Miss me, little Germany?"

"No, Big Brother Prussia...You scared the rabbit." The boy says into the coat, giggling.

* * *

><p>For My Brother will be a collection of one-shots...I'm bad at longer stories I think...<p>

I estimate Germany to be about 12? So going by the Germany - HRE theory, he's been living with Prussia for 20-30 years. (I put him at 16 at the Frankfurt Assembly, 18 during the formation German Empire, and 21 just before WW1 breaks out.) ...man Germany grew up fast lol


	2. Unify

**For my Brother: Unify**

**By unforgiven666**

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

* * *

><p>A tall man of about forty with dirty blond hair slicked back into the popular style walked along side his guide down the long hallway. Upon reaching the end of the hallway, the Prussian King looked up from his chair in the royal library. The man immediately kneeled before his king.<p>

"Your Majesty"

"Ah, Otto von Bismarck, correct?" The King said standing to greet him. The man, Bismarck nodded. "Ah good, good. I believed we have something to discuss."

"Correct." Bismarck started, "I was coming up with a plan to unite Germany under our rule much like how the Italians did. It's going to happen soon and I much prefer it to be under our control."

"All very good things to discuss," the King said "But I wanted to introduce you to someone." He waved his hand at the door and the guide went to the doors and opened the wide door.

A young man of 20 walks into the library, red eyes and white hair contrasted to his military blue uniform. A smile reaching upon his lips, "Yo, Fredrick."

Bismarck shocked by how he greeted the king, a 'How dare you!' had escaped his lips. He turned to look at his King, who just sighed.

"How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that in public?" The King after a while of his face resting in his hand.

"A few more~" The albino said smilling. Which left Bismarck confused, who was this guy?

The King taking pity on Bismarck, explained "This young man is Gilbert, but he's also the Kingdom of Prussia. He's one of those but he's ours."After Bismarck nodded, he turned toward Gil. "Did you bring what I asked?"

"No," Prussia scowled. "He's not feeling to well today, so I figured I'll just take whoever to go see him." Gilbert offered, a little sad about it. Bismarck's confusion returned, who was he meant to meet and why was it so important.

Bismarck walked behind the nation, wondering what could possibly so important that he needed to be draged here by the Prussian. They had to take horses, the trains didn't travel to their destination. They approach a large house, Prussia pulls out his keys and opens the door welcoming him in. Bismack walks in admiring the wood varnish and neatness of the house.

"Wait here, I'll go check on him." Prussia says before rushing up the stairs. Bismarck nods and looks out the window of the parlor. Only looking toward the direction of where the Kingdom went after hearing a loud noise. Minutes later, Prussia comes down the stairs waving at Bismarck to follow him. Getting to the edge of a door, Prussia motions him inside. Inside was a young boy, possibly a teen, blonde hair and blue eyes stared at the unknown man in the room. Bismarck turned toward his country still confused.

"This is Ludwig, my little brother." Prussia clarified.

Bismarck confused said, "A brother? Didn't know your kind-" The albino glared at him.

"He is currently known as the German Federation."

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

I don't know how Bismarck actually looked when he was younger. Only pic i found of him he's an old man... so thats probably way far from being accurate.

After Napoleon (HRE), he became the German Federation eventually becoming unified with Prussia under the German Empire. So I placed Germany at like age 12-ish.


	3. Treaties

**For My Brother: Treaties**

**By Unforgiven666**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Don't own.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Germany 1939<em>

"What are you doing?" Ludwig said, staring at the mess of bottles around his older brother.

"I was trying to get drunk." Gilbert said, downing another beer. "Obviously, you and your boss are ether crazy or drunk, maybe both, so I thought I should match."

"Brother, we're not crazy. We're simply asking you to sign this one paper..." Ludwig said trying to clean up the sitting area.

"WITH RUSSIA!" Gilbert shouts at Ludwig. "I'm not making a treaty that will lead to another Great War."

"Look its just a promise of neutrality so if there is a war, the USSR has to stay out of it." Ludwig sighed. "Remember how the Great War started? We're just trying to avoid that."

"I understand the point of it." Gilbert said calmly. "I don't understand why I need to be the one to sign it. You're a big country now, Brother."

"I know." Ludwig said quietly, eyes looking away from his Brother. "I just have a bad feeling about this and my new boss. You told me a long time ago that if I needed help all I had to do was ask. Well..."

"I see..."

_West Germany: Berlin 1989_

Ludwig watched as the Berlin Wall open it's gates to the public. His people were cheering ecstatic to finally be reunited. Ludwig calmly walked to the broken wall, his eyes searched the crowd for an albino.

"Ludwig!" A familiar voice calls for him just as he's walked thru the broken wall. He turns to find the albino he's looking for leaning against the wall.

"Brother!" Ludwig says as he catches the older man in a embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine" Gilbert says, hugging his brother tightly. "It's what big brothers due. Even if you're taller then me!"

Ludwig starts laughing.

"I'm serious! What have you been eating since I've been gone?"

Gilbert's laughing too.

* * *

><p>Note: My writing style has changed a bit since I first started I think. Also, I'm noticing more and more grammer errors. There is also the little fact I haven't been up for writing lately. Lack of inspiration is my biggest problem.<p>

At any rate, thank you to everyone who has favorited my stories or put it on alert. I always smile when I get the email about it.

Review if you feel like it.


	4. Saturdays

**For My Brother: Saturdays**

**By unforgiven666**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Saturday is drinking night.<p>

Ludwig doesn't want a hangover when he needs to work the next day and Gilbert wouldn't tolerate all work with no play.

Usually, Gilbert will drag Ludwig to one of these pubs because someone in the office mentioned it but there are occasions that Ludwig will be the one bringing Gilbert to a drinking hall. They stay there till ether Gilbert gets into a fight or Ludwig runs out of money on him.

On occasion, Gilbert and Ludwig will remain at their home drinking whatever beer Gilbert could buy during the day. They'll drink it all and Gilbert would tell stories of better times when the world was filled with sword fights. Ludwig would listen and sometimes Roderich would join in on Gilbert's drunken stories, providing the truth because the "Sir Awesomeness" had a tendency to put make up some facts. Ludwig would laugh and let the weight of the week go as he poured more beer into everyones glasses.

Sometimes, Gilbert would ramble off and say "Ludwig, those were really some great times... It was a lot of fun. I wish you had been there."

Ludwig would always reply, "It would have been interesting" to that statement. There are times when Ludwig felt deprived of the time with him being a relatively new country compared to his neighbors. But Ludwig knew that wishing for the impossible was pointless and would shove it to the back of his thoughts.

These weekly ritual of drinking would go on till the end of days. Ether at home during the harder days or at the pub with his people around him.

Till the Saturday, Ludwig sat alone in the dark with two empty cups on his counter wishing for the happy times of yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I don't usually update this quickly. Not sure why I did but oh well... The idea of Ludwig sitting alone with these two empty glasses hit me pretty strong today and went from there to write this story. I'm okay with how it turned out, it probably would have been better had it not been written at 11 pm but oh wells.

As always, please review.


End file.
